TTTE & MLP rewrites
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: These are some TTTE & MLP rewrites.
1. Thomas Get's Tricked

** These rewrites were ideas I got from TobyandMavisforever and LGee14 on Deviantart. I guess a great place to start is with the first episode of the Thomas series.**

** Disclaimer- I own Nothing.**

Chapter 1- Thomas Gets Tricked.

Thomas is a tank engine, who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. Also with him is a purple Alicorn named Twilight Sparkle.

The scene changes to Thomas pulling coaches with Twilight in his cab. They are entering Knapford Station with coaches for the other engines.

He's a fussy little engine too. Always pulling coaches about, getting ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the coaches away so that the big engines can go and rest.

Thomas and Twilight think no engine or pony work as hard as they do. Thomas loves to play tricks on the bigger engines, including Gordon. Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle.

"Wake up lazy bones, why don't you work hard like us?" teased Thomas. With Gordon was a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow main and tail named Rainbow Dash. She was asleep in Gordon's cab when Thomas blew his whistle.

"What's the big idea," she asked. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and spoke.

"Get up and start working," Twilight said. Thomas and Twilight backed into the station to fetch some freight cars. Gordon and Rainbow Dash were not happy.

One day after pulling the big express, Gordon and Rainbow arrived back at a siding and were very tired. They were just going to sleep when Thomas came up and blew his whistle.

"Wake up lazy bones and do some hard work for a change. You can't catch me," and off Thomas ran laughing. Twilight was in Thomas's cab laughing as well. Instead of going back to sleep, Gordon and Rainbow decided to get back at them.

One morning, Thomas was having some trouble starting. People were waiting on the platform for the train but the coaches weren't ready. After an hour of waiting, Thomas finally started. Thomas and Twilight puffed into the station were Gordon and Rainbow were waiting.

"Hurry up you two," said Gordon.

"Hurry yourself," replied Thomas. Thomas pulled the train to the platform as Gordon and Rainbow thought of their plan. Right as soon as the coaches had stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train.

"Get in quickly please," said Gordon. Gordon started down the lane with Thomas still coupled to the train. Gordon and Rainbow's chance had come. They began to hurry down the lane. "Come on, Come on," puffed Gordon to the coaches. The train went faster and faster. Thomas and Twilight couldn't take it much more.

"Stop please," shouted Thomas. Twilight felt like she was about to throw up. The train soon went through a tunnel.

"Hurry, Hurry, Hurry," laughed Gordon. Rainbow was laughing at Twilight's expression at going very fast.

"You can't get away, you can't get away," sang the coaches. Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone. He was starting to get more and more tired. They soon came to a stop at the station at the end of the line. Thomas was soon uncoupled and went onto the turntable. Both he and Twilight were dizzy.

"Now both of you know what hard work means, don't you?" asked Gordon. Thomas just went to the water tower to get a long drink. Thomas and Twilight began to head home.

"I guess I learned my lesson on teasing Gordon," said Thomas. Twilight also agreed to not get after Rainbow Dash for not working and resting.

** That's it for chapter 1. Send me a PM on any episode that you would like for me to do a rewrite on. Also, which pony should be with which engine? Thank you.**


	2. Edward Helps Out

It was a quiet day at Tidmuoth Sheds. The engines were all waking up, as their pony companions arrived to help them get ready. That morning, Gordon was being rude to another engine. This engine was a 4-4-0 design. He was smaller than most of the other engines, except for Thomas. The engines name is Edward. A cream colored pegasus, named Fluttershy, was there with him to keep him company.

"The driver will never come for you, Edward," Gordon said. "He wants strong engines like us." His pony companion, Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Don't worry, Edward," said Fluttershy. "You'll get a chance soon." Fluttershy always felt sad when Edward was made fun of. Unknown to Fluttershy, a large red earth pony was watching the whole thing and spoke to the driver and fireman.

"You think you could take Edward out for a while?" He asked them.

"Of course we will." The driver replied. Both he and the fireman got into Edwards cab. "Would you like to go out today, Edward?" He asked. Both Edward and Fluttershy were excited.

"Yes please!" Whistled Edward. The fireman lit Edwards fire, made lots of steam, and Edward puffed on out. The others were a bit cross at being left behind.

Edward pulled the coaches around the country side. Fluttershy rode in Edwards cab talking with the driver and fireman.

"What caused you two to bring Edward back out?" she asked. The driver looked at her and smiled.

"You can thank that red stallion back at the sheds," the driver began. "He asked us to bring Edward out today, even though we already planned to." Fluttershy was shocked that one of her friends would do that. Most of the time, they would stay with their engines and leave her and Edward behind. Nevertheless, Big Mac had actually decided to help them. She blushed, remembering to thank him when they returned to the sheds. They returned later that night, allowing Edward to rest.

"I'm going out again tomorrow," Edward, told the other engines that night. "What you think of that." He didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired, that he fell asleep at once. Fluttershy meanwhile, was searching for Big Mac.

"Big Mac," she called. "Where are you?"

"Right here." A voice said from around the corner of the sheds. She flew behind the sheds and found him about to put up his tent. Fluttershy hovered over to him.

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for helping to convince the driver and fireman to let Edward come out today." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied. He was about to get inside his tent when Fluttershy went up to him and gave him a hug.

"You could bunk in the sheds with the rest of us tonight." Fluttershy suggested while blushing. She had a small crush on him, and hugging him like that was something they never did. She looked at Big Mac and noticed him blushing as well. 'Could he like me back?'

"You sure?" Big Mac asked. He didn't want to impose on everypony in the shed. Fluttershy just nodded.

"Eeyup." She said, imitating Big Mac. The two went into the shed to rest. The next morning, everyone woke up to find that nothing has changed. Gordon was still boasting., with Rainbow backing him up.

"Just watch me, Edward," he said. "As I thunder through with the Express. That will be a splendid sight for you."

"You got that right, G" Rainbow said. Gordon and Rainbow soon began to leave the sheds.

"Goodbye little, Edward. Look out for me this afternoon." Gordon soon left, as Fluttershy got into Edwards cab. They soon left to do some shunting. Edward liked shunting. It was fun messing with fright cars. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Then the silly cars would go bump right into each other.

"Ouch," they cried. "Whatever is happening?" While Fluttershy did not always approve of this, she also knew that they would need to be taught a lesson. Edward played until there were no more cars, and then stopped to rest.

"So how was talking with Big Mac last night, Fluttershy?" Edward asked as he backed up into a siding. Fluttershy blushed bright red, but fortunately, for her, they heard a whistle. Gordon was very cross. Instead of nice shiny coaches, he was pulling a very dirty freight train. Rainbow was also upset about pulling a train that in her words, made her less cool.

"Oh the indignity." Gordon said. As soon as they were out of sight, Edward laughed and went to find more cars. An hour later, there was trouble.

"Gordon can't get up the hill," the foreman said to Edward's driver. "Could you give him a push please?" Edward left the yard and found Gordon halfway up the hill.

"You're not trying." Gordon's driver said to him.

"I can't do it. These cars hold any engine back." He replied. Edward's driver came up and explained they were there to help him. Gordon backed the train back to the bottom of the hill. Edward coupled up to the train.

"I'm ready." Said Edward.

"No good." Grumbled Gordon. They began heading back up the hill very slowly. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it."

"I will do it, I will do it, I will do it." Edward replied. Almost before anyone could realize it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill.

"I've done it, I've done it." He said proudly. He raced through the station, leaving poor Edward behind. Edward, however, was happy, since he had been very helpful. They pulled into a siding next to a water tower. Edward got a long drink, as his driver said.

"I'll get my paint out tomorrow, and give a new blue coat with red stripes. Then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed." Edward felt very happy at this. Fluttershy couldn't wait to tell her friends about her adventure, including Big Mac.


End file.
